The present invention relates to an improved locknut of the type which is used to secure a member to a related stud and which requires a special key to turn it into and out of locking engagement with the stud.
By way of background, locknuts of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,241,408 are known which require a special key for turning them. These locknuts are made from a single piece of suitably formed metal having a frustoconical outer surface which cannot be grabbed by conventional wrenches. The present invention relates to a variant form of locknut of this general type. In addition, since different sizes and shapes of locknuts were required for different applications, a relatively high inventory of different locknuts had to be maintained. It is with overcoming the foregoing deficiencies of the prior art that the present invention is concerned.